And Then 10 Were Forgotten
The first episode of BTMM. Plot Ben was reading a comic book in the Rustbucket. (Ben): The Sumo Slammers comic series is sooooo lame. All they do is try to wrestle each other and fall over. (Gwen): Shut up, Dweeb! I'm finishing my scrap book! (Ben): What the Hell? Why would you make a freakin' scrap book in the middle of the summer. (Gwen): Because I just feel like it! (Ben): Okay, okay, jeez! I'm going to get some fresh air. (Max): Be back by dinner. We're having "Hairy Fish Eyes!" (Ben): I'm not that hungry. Just give my food to Gwen. (Gwen): I hate you, Ben. We now see Ben wandering in the forest at night. A Vilgax drone popped out! (Ben): Vilgax is back? That means he and Kevin escaped the Null Void! The drone opened missle fire. (Ben): Now that's new. Going Heatblast! (Goes XLR8, accidentally) WHAT THE FUDGIN' PURPLE CANDY BEAVER STUFFERZ?! I asked for Heatblast! Stupid Omnitrix! At least I'm not something stupid! (Gwen; offscreen) Yeah, right! (Ben): I can still beat you will my awesome speedy stuff and I also have a stripped tail that I can whip you with and- Ben gets "missle-d." (Drone): OMG, shut up! Ben passed out. Gwen and Max were running in the forest. (Max): Come on, just one...bite! (Gwen): No! The eyes were MOVING! (Max): It's just an optical allusion. NO WITENESSES! (Gwen): Wha? They both stopped in the crater the Omnitrix landed in. (Max): Gwen, can you track Ben? (Gwen): OMG, shut up! I don't learn that till the second series, Grandpa! (Max): DO IT! I AM YOUR MAZTAH AND YOUZ WILL DO WHAT I SAY! Woo-woo! (Gwen): Fine! Gwen tracked him to Vilgax's ship and teleported them and exploded into confetti. (Ben and Max): What the heck, Gwen. (Confetti): I can't handle it as a teen. As a pre-teen I remain as confetti for ten minutes. (Ben): You are so dumb! (Vilgax): BUT I'M DUMBER! Uh- ugh! That didn't come out right. You know let's, let's just try that again. (Ben): No thanks! Four Arms Time! (Goes Wildvine, accidentally) Dammit!! Ben ran at Vilgax but he punched him off the ship. (Max): BEN!!! (Ben): No, I haz stretchio powers! See? He grappled himself back to the ship. Gwen became normal (for once). (Gwen): Flokah Marquenntiennia!!! (Ben): OMG, shut up! Her spell summoned a metal bar and it knocked Vilgax off the ship. He blasted the ship with a gun and it blew up! On the ground, the dust cleared, and Ben, still as Wildvine, was wrapped around Max and Gwen and rooted down. He detransformed. (Ben): What's going on? Hey! Where'd this watch come from (Scrolls through aliens) OMG! MOVING PICTURES! I'M GONNA TOUCH DIS ONE! (Goes Stinkfly) AHH! I am a freak! I'm a freak! I'm a stinky freak! (Gwen): Nothing new... (Max): Ben's really dumb. (Gwen): Still nothing new... (Max): Maybe he lost his memory! We can probably use some Plumber technology to help him. (Ben): You gonna use an electric toilet plungerz on mie! Nu-uh! (Gwen): Ben... (Ben): I CAN FLYZ FROM YAZ CUZ IGOTZ WINGSA! (Max): Ben... (Ben): Can't catch me and I can puke up sticky goo! (Max and Gwen): OMG! Shut up! The End! Aliens Used *XLR8 *Wildvine *Stinkfly Category:Episodes Category:Redoalien